Declarations
by Misaki Rika
Summary: "I'm gay!" Usami Akihiko had barely closed the front door behind him before those words were screeched. The man who had issued the slightly piercing sounds stood in front of him, fists clenched at his sides. "Oh?" Came Akihiko's reply, laughter barely contained as he gazed at his lover. "Have you just figured this out?" ONE-SHOT


This one has been rattling around for a while. The theme has been done before but I couldn't get it out of my head so here it goes. Misaki is a bit slow so I can see something like this happening, plus the thought makes me giggle. Please note that none of my one-shots are connected in any way. I'm not a very good editor of my own work so please forgive and errors! Enjoy!

~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~

 **Declarations**

"I'm _gay!_ "

Usami Akihiko had barely closed the front door behind him before those words were screeched. The man who had issued the slightly piercing sounds stood in front of him, fists clenched at his sides. Akihiko raised his eyebrows in a moment of surprise, after all it is a bit of a shock when the man you (another man) have been in a relationship with for almost 6 years declares something of this nature as if it is new information. The wide-eyed expression flitted off his face quickly however and was replaced with an amused smirk, violet eyes now dancing.

"Oh?" Came Akihiko's reply, laughter barely contained as he gazed at his lover. "Have you just figured this out?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…ACK!" Misaki threw his hands up in frustration and stomped off, muttering under his breath low enough that Akihiko could not hear. The author chuckled again as he kicked off his shoes and moved further into the home he shared with his, apparently gay, boyfriend. The sight he met when he reached the living room was even more surprising than Misaki's declaration.

There were photos everywhere, all over the floor, and all of them, every single one, was of a man. These weren't normal men either, they were hot, mostly naked men.

"Misaki? What the hell is this?" He was annoyed to say the least. This, _this_ was how Misaki had figured out his sexual preferences? It was living and loving him, Akihiko, for the last 6 freaking years?! No, apparently it was looking at _other_ men. He picked up a few of the photos and clenched them in his large fist. "What is this?" He repeated, voice barely containing his growing anger.

"This? This?" Why the hell did _Misaki_ sound annoyed? " _This_! This is your fault!"

Akihiko was taken aback for a moment before the anger redoubled itself. "The hell...!"

"Yes!" Misaki interrupted, " _Your_ fault! You've ruined me! I'm still young! I'm attractive! I should be going out! I should be experimenting! I should have new experiences but no! No! You've ruined me!" He gestured at the images scattered across the floor. "None of them even come close! These are some of the hotness guys in the world and none come close!"

Akihiko was thoroughly confused. "Misaki, I have no idea what you're…"

"None of them do it!" The younger man yelled. "None of them come close to you! I keep looking and I can't find a single one, not _one_ , that compares to you! You've ruined me! I finally figure out what I am and I can't even do anything about it! I don't want anyone but _you!_ " He jabbed a finger in Akihiko's direction, clearly still massively irritated.

Akihiko stared dumbly at Misaki for a few moments, the meaning of his rant not registering right away. As his brain clicked everything into place a huge smile, full of pure happiness and adoration, spread over his face. Two quick strides brought Misaki into his arms and he held onto the younger man tightly, his muffled protests ignored.

"Oh Misaki! Misaki, Misaki…" He chanted his lover's name, swaying them a little within the embrace. "I love you, too!" He leaned down, pressing their lips together, large hands finding their way into the soft, brown hair. He slipped his leg in between Misaki's, earning a moan from the younger man. That was all Akihiko needed to hear. He flung Misaki over his shoulders with a bit more difficultly than he used to be able to, Misaki had grown in the last 6 years, and headed toward their bedroom.

"Hey! Usagi-san! What do you think you're doing?!"

"You said that no other man can compare to me; I need to live up to your perceptions." He laughed and patted the adorable butt on his shoulder as its owner spluttered.

It was quite some time before Akihiko felt he had earned his new status and even longer before Misaki could walk without a slight limp…

~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~

That was fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
